Planktonisdead.exe
Hello, my name is Johnathan, and I saw something that changed my life in the worst way possible, the horrors and the depths of hell in something that was innocent on the outside. A disgusting betrayal of what I thought would be a happy and comedic cartoon. It was a SpongeBob episode, an 11 minute SpongeBob episode, and it sickened me to my stomach. Here is the story of when I watched something that was so horrific, so... unspeakable, that I will never be the same again. The Beginning So, one Sunday afternoon, it was cold outside and my homework was already done. I was starting to get bored, but then I suddenly remembered SpongeBob. The thought just came naturally. This show was my childhood, and I thought about all of the good times I had with SpongeBob. He wasn't just some kids cartoon I would watch after school, he was a friend, an icon, to me at least. He impacted so many people's lives. So I just went to my computer and rewatched some of the old SpongeBob episodes. I watched a couple of new ones, but it seemed to lose its magic. It didn't feel the same. So I was still searching through the episodes when I found one called, "spongebob foundepisode.jpg" I was weirded out, almost creeped out by the name, but then I thought it was just some episode a group of people found that were probably gonna get struck for anyway, but after I watched it, it was way worse than I would ever imagine it to be. So I downloaded it, but I felt as if someone were watching me when I started downloading the file for the episode. I felt like it was judging me. I didn't see it, but I felt it. I don't know if that was a horrible edit I did yp noob kfkfkfkkfkfkfk'wrfkfkowckdmckdmckmdcmdkmceeutixokdmckdmc u o okay I found it the despstripon say I call Nick and ask what the f is going on!!! they say one of the staff made it and kill himself with a gun I feel like I'm being watched... I used to be a big fan of Spongebob Squarepants... but not anymore Far superior original version: The Begining I was browsing the Interwebs for Spongebob episodes and came across PlanktonisdeadZOMGscary.exe and i downloaded the file while i was downloading something TERRIFYING happened... but i'll just skip it and get to the episode. The End The episode started with plankton ripping his skin off, i puked. i, infact puked so hard that you cannot grasp the true form of its pukeyness. and then it said in red text "PLANKTON IS DEAD!!!" I soon after died. the end Category:Shok ending Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Im died Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Spongeboob Category:Creepypastas That Ends Up With Real Life Deaths Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Lol Category:.exe Category:Lost episudes Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Made by a six year old retard Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:Wall of Text Category:Lmao, what?